Queen Myrrah
Queen Myrrah (simply known as Myrrah) is the main antagonist of the Gears of War series of video games. She is the leader and queen of the Locust Horde. Leading her people hoping to colonize the surface and to destroy the Lambent threat in the Hollow, she leads the genocide of the human race, only to have the Locust Horde to face two near extinction events. Due to her status over her subjects as the Queen, the Locust treat her with the utmost respect, dying for her if necessary. In the Chain of Command in the Locust Horde, Queen Myrrah is the central leader. She is voiced by Carolyn Seymour History Lightmass Offensive In the Lightmass Offensive, Queen Myrrah is behind the scenes and never on screen, narrating to the player from a Locust Horde perspective when General RAAM attacks the Delta Squad pick up in Ephyra, resulting in the death of Minh Young Kim, and then again after the Lightmass Bombing in Timgad Valley is successful for the COG. When she first narrates, she is confident in the success of the Locust forces in the war, and following the detonation of the Lightmass bombs, she states that the Locust Horde cannot stop fighting and will not stop fighting until they either win or become extinct. Operation Hollow Storm The Queen was surprised that not only was the Lightmass Bomb detonated but her General was killed. Nexus and the Inner Hollows were weakened by the bomb, but were able to recuperate. The Lightmass Bomb had two effects on the Locust Horde: it exterminated the Kryll and awoke the Locust deity, the Riftworm. So, she had the High Locust Priest Skorge use the Kantus Scroll to take control of the Rift Worm to sink Human cities around Jacinto City. While the Locust counterattack was underway, the Lambent Locust continued to gain ground in the Locust Civil War, forcing the Queen to order daring raids on the surface. Knowing the only way to beat the Humans was to use a page from "Adam Fenix's plan", which dictated sinking the surrounding cities of the Jacinto plateau to get to Jacinto. The result would flood the Hollows, and kill the Lambent. For the next 6 months, Tollen, Montevado, and numerous military outposts were destroyed by the Rift Worm, but her desperate plans also push humanity against a wall and they soon launch their own counterattack, Operation Hollow Storm. During the COG Operation, Skorge sunk Ilima. The sinking of the city leads to the COG's discovery of the Rift Worm and its destruction. Her plan was set back, but Jacinto was sitting on six pillars. In the midst of the second wave of Operation Hollow Storm, both Lambent and COG forces entered Nexus, leading to the fall of the city and the apparent death of Skorge. With her palace raided by Delta-One, she escaped on a Reaver and presumably left the Hollow before the humans sank Jacinto and flooded the Hollow themselves, decimating the Locust Horde forces. In her final monologue (given presumably from safety) in Gears of War 2, she alludes to the possibility that the sinking of Jacinto will have unexpected results. Last Stand on Azura Myrrah's guards, including Boomers and Reavers, failed to stop Delta Squad from destroying the Maelstrom Generator, which allowed a combined COG/UIR fleet to lay siege to Azura. With Marcus now inside the hotel and moving closer to Adam's location and the sudden appearance of the Lambent, Myrrah decided to personally stop Marcus. She burst through the hotel wall atop her Tempest, using its heat breath against Delta Squad and ranting about having given Adam twenty years to stop the Lambent. Delta Squad dropped an enormous counterweight on her Tempest, sending her to the ground floor and leaving her for dead. Only slightly inconvenienced by being hit with a multi-ton weight, Myrrah and her Tempest followed them to the roof to try and stop Adam's weapon. She shot down a King Raven] which Clayton Carmine shot at her from and blasted away at Delta Squad. When her Tempest took enough damage, it fell to the roof, where the humans deployed the Hammer of Dawn against her. She attacked the weapon itself, demanding that Adam stand down and remarking about the similarities between humanity and the Locust: both were genocidal, hateful races that considered each other monsters. After multiple Hammer blasts, the Tempest finally died and Adam's anti-Lambency weapon was activated. But even the Hammer couldn't keep Myrrah down; she extracted herself from the Tempest's carcass, her face burned, and gloated about Adam’s death to his son and how he could only create doomsday weapons. Enraged, Marcus stabbed Myrrah with Dominic Santiago’s knife and told her it was for Dom and the billions that died in the Locust War. Queen Myrrah died in a pool of her own blood while her Horde died slowly to Adam's weapon. Swarm Desipte her death Myrrah was revealed to be still alive as her conciousness was apart of the Swarm hivemind and takes over her daughter Reyna to become queen. Personality Myrrah holds cynical and xenophobic views, which drive her ruthless and destructive war tactics. She sees the human race as savages that only destroy, and that no matter how hard they may try, they will always be destined to destroy. Believing that, she ordered the genocidal assault on the surface of Sera known as Emergence Day when the Lambent threat arose in the Hollow rather than seeking diplomacy, and saw it fulfilled when the humans countered the Locust's near victory with the Hammer of Dawn Counterattack. Queen Myrrah's view on the Lambent is a little less clear as it has yet to be revealed which side instigated the Locust Civil War yet. Her hatred for the Lambent is described as an "infection" that afflicts the Locust Horde. On a transmission she explains, "We cannot allow the Lambent to pollute the surface. We must bury their infection here.". She refuses to surrender either to the humans or the Lambent and wishes for the Locust Horde to reign not only supreme over the others, but to exterminate all of the other threats to the Horde as well. Appearance Myrrah is a descendant of the scientists who worked at the New Hope Research Facility. Her accent suggests that she is from the same region or nation as Dr. Niles Sampson, indicating some possible connection between them. Unlike the Locust, Myrrah is a normal human, as she was unaffected by Adam's Imulsion Countermeasure Device when it was activated, although she considers herself as a Locust. Unlike the rest of the Locust Horde and other Locust females, Myrrah exhibits human-like qualities in her appearance and mannerisms. Most notable is she speaks Tyran (Sera's equivalent to English) fluently, unlike others in the Horde who only speak phrases at a time. Her physical appearance, excluding her pale skin and her back, appears more human than of Locust origin. Gallery Queen Myrrah Gears 3 Art.png|Queen Myrrah in Gears of War 3. Myrrah 3.jpg|Myrrah meeting Delta Squad and the son of Adam Fenix. Locustqueensavageflying.png|Queen Myrrah seeing Marcus Fenix for the first time since Operation Hollow Storm. Queen, Armored Kantus.png|Queen Myrrah telling her Armored Kantus to stop Delta-One at all costs. UE Myrrah.png|Queen Myrrah witnessing the deployment of the Lightmass Bomb and its effects. G2Myrrah.jpg|Myrrah wearing her dress. Trivia *WatchMojo.com listed Queen Myrrah among their honorable mentions on their Top 10 "Female Video Game Villains" list. Category:Female Category:Monarchs Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Egotist Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Genocidal Category:Supremacists Category:Mongers Category:Hegemony Category:Vengeful Category:Social Darwinists Category:Usurper Category:Aliens Category:Misanthropes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Hypocrites Category:Power Hungry Category:Mutants Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elderly Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Torturer Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Slaver Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Category:Big Bads Category:Control Freaks Category:Cheater Category:Betrayed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Saboteurs Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Wrathful Category:Conspirators Category:Tragic Category:Sophisticated Category:Opportunists Category:Legacy Category:Disciplinarians Category:Paranoid Category:Envious Category:Stalkers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Jingoists Category:Obsessed Category:One-Man Army Category:Deal Makers Category:Master Orator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Totalitarians Category:Psychopath Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Revived Category:Possessor